elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie (Oblivion)
Zombies are undead bodies resurrected by an unnatural spirit or necromancer. They are found in dark underground places, such as sewers and caves, and can also be found in graveyards. When slain, a zombie corpse may yield up Mort Flesh, which can be used as an alchemy ingredient. They are simple corpses filled with evil power to mindlessly do the biddings of their master. Sometimes zombies that were slaves of something are freed from the magical bonds binding them. These free zombies usually walk around, moaning and attacking nearby living creatures. Appearance In appearance, Zombies are naked, rotting bodies displaying serious wounds. All Zombies have mottled, dark green flesh with bones poking through, purple tongues and are commonly missing an arm or even a head. They are aggressive and can be quick when they want to. Zombies make disturbing groans and grunts when they detect prey. Once they get about 20 to 30 feet away, they start to sprint at the Hero with a charging hit that knocks its target back several feet. The Dread Zombie has the ability to quickly regain health, perform powerful attacks and defend itself. Dread Zombies can kill guards and other powerful entities, earning this foe a reputation as one of the hardest enemies to kill. Drops *Mort Flesh *Bonemeal (from Deranged Zombies) *Gold Quests *Tutorial *Miscarcand *Skingrad Recommendation Subtypes *Deranged Zombie – Greater Soul Gem value, and drops a unique variant of bonemeal, albeit with the same name, as opposed to mort flesh. *Dread Zombie – Higher-level zombie with a blue-green, mist-like glow. It is capable of health regeneration. *Headless Zombie – A headless corpse, which is slightly stronger than an ordinary Zombie. Unique *Motierre Zombie – Unique to the Dark Brotherhood mission The Assassinated Man. It is found in Chorrol's Chapel of Stendarr Undercroft, where the hero must fight the zombies and save Francois Motierre. It is identical to the normal zombies in terms of stats and strength. *Zombie Guardian - Unique to the Main Quest mission involving Miscarcand - three Zombie Guardians will spawn when the Great Welkynd Stone is removed and helps the king of Miscarcand. Trivia *Zombies have been known to carry Diseases, such as Astral Vapors, but any Altar of the Nine across Cyrodiil can cure them. The Dread Zombie is the most likely to give Astral Vapors. In the earlier installments, they could spread a disease called "The Rotting", which, if not cured after a certain point, would make it possible to turn into a zombie and get a game over. *Zombies can be summoned as a minion/ally using the Apprentice-level Conjuration spell, Summon Zombie, or the Journeyman-level Conjuration spell, Summon Headless Zombie. *Deranged Zombie's bonemeal is considered different from the bonemeal from other sources, but has the same effects. *Though Zombies do return in , they are different than those seen in . They are not separate creatures, but are instead recently dead bodies that are resurrected by the Dragonborn or NPCs with a conjuration spell. Due to the fact that there is no longer a ban on necromancy, the resurrection of a dead body is no longer illegal. *Headless Zombies, despite being headless, are still able to make sounds. Appearances * * * * * * References ru:Зомби Category:Oblivion: Enemies Category:Oblivion: Undead